That's Just Cute!
by Blitz.Magister
Summary: 4x8 vA little silly fic about Valentine's Day in Suzaku Peristylum.  There is no Cater tag...  Cater always hated February 14th. Until she finds a letter in her locker! - OOC warning, I haven't played the game. Give it a read, if you'd please?


Well, That's Just Cute!

_A/N: Welp! Here's a FF Type-0 fic. Because I felt like it. Set on the wonderful 14th of February,[Valentine's] and lets say before the events of the game in the Suzaku Peristylum. (Forgot my Latin, so it's gonna be spelt like that.)_

_A kinda rubbish attempt at a funny CaterxEight fic. Enjoy!_

_Just a quick note, **I haven't played Type-0. So I don't know too much about events in the game.**_

_Apologies for OOCness._

{Cater's POV}

* * *

><p><p>

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I shot upright, looking at my alarm clock. Half past seven. Then I looked at the date. It's February 14th. It's Valentines. But at least Kurasame agreed not to send us on _another_ mission today. That's what he said yesterday, anyway.

But that's about the only good point about today.

Everyone's gonna be getting cards or flowers or something, except me. It's the same every year!

_Ugh... Better get ready for complete rejection._

I got up out of my bed and stretched. Sice rolled over on her bed, which was opposite me, grunting in annoyance as I turned the light on.

"Wakey-wakey! Lessons won't learn themselves!" I said as I pulled the covers out from underneath her.

"Just five more minutes? Come on Cater!" She said as she retrieved the cosy duvet.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, if you're late for class Kurasame'll kill you."

"As if." She smirked. "But if you insist, I'll get up."

She went to the bathroom to go get ready.

"Oh, and happy Valentine's Day, Cater. You'll be fine, don't worry."

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up! I need to wash!"

Class started as normal. Kurasame lectured about short-range tactics while _most _of the class listened.

Trey, King and me kept an ear open, but we weren't taking notes or anything. Guns and longbows weren't exactly the weapon of choice for short-range.

Deuce was listening intently, even though she couldn't fight as much she knew it was important.

Sice and Seven were listening too, while Jack was joking with Eight about something.

Ace and Queen were noting everything down in their heads.

Cinque was concentrating on a fly that insisted on buzzing around her head, so couldn't really pay much attention.

Nine was polishing up his spear, no doubt awaiting the numerous cards and love-letters he would be receiving once class was over.

**Tick. Tock. Riiing!**

Kurasame motioned for the class to stand then said, "Class dismissed."

Everyone but me and Cinque dashed to the common room. Seven had made cookies, like she did every year on festival days. They went stupidly fast if Jack or Nine were there first.

"What's the matter, Cay?" Cinque asked, her green eyes sparkling. She always was the cheerful one. Even though she fought with a brutal mace, she always acted innocent, moreso than Deuce at times. I smiled at the mention of my nickname, then said. "Nothing, Cinque. What makes you think something's up?" I tried to laugh it off. It didn't really work.

She looked ahead a little, then confirmed. "There _is_ something the matter, I can tell, Cay! Don't try lying to me, you know I can see through it!"

Darn her supernatural sixth sense. She said more before I could answer, "It's something about today, isn't it? You're always down around Valentine's. What is it? You know you can tell me, I won't tell anyone." Cinque smiled. I knew she wouldn't say anything, she's too nice for that.

"It's just that I never get anything on Valentine's Day. Ever. It's just a real pain, is all. I just wish I could get _one _card, or something."

"Hmmm..." She folded her arms and swayed from side to side a bit. "Well, you might be lucky, who knows? Nine's always complaining- he can't get anywhere today, he's always swarmed with fangirls. It might be a blessing in disguise!"

_Cinque really knows her stuff, huh? Well, I'll see it like that! Glass half-full. _(1)

Before long we were in the common room. The cookies were gone, as expected. But then Deuce came up to us and handed us each a cookie.  
>"Me and Seven saved you one, so here you go! It was funny, Jack was looking all over for them!" She laughed. Deuce was such a lovely girl, but shockingly innocent, even to war. We took them smiling, then sat down at one of the tables.<p>

_I almost forgot how awesome these are! Is that... Cinnamon? Or is it maybe nutmeg... Dear Etro these are heaven!_

Seven waved at us when we finished our cookies. We gave her a huge thumbs up and she chuckled. "Glad to see you liked them!"

_Right, lets just get this over with. To the lockers I go!_

I was pacing in front of my locker. I looked at the door again. No one else is around, Ace is studying next door.

"Well, here goes..." I closed my eyes as I opened the door.

**Ching! **(SFX: Metal Door)

I opened my right eye slowly, grinning at how stupid I probably looked. A little bit of red? I opened my left eye a lot quicker. _What? The-there's something here?_

I took it out, flipping it over.  
>A square red envelope... With my name on it...<p>

My face turned the same colour as the envelope.

_This is a joke, right? I mean... Who'd send me something?_

I looked around once more. Yep. No one's around. I took a deep breath, then opened it carefully. It was a plain cream card, with two balloons drawn carefully on in felt-tip. Hand-made? Wow. On the inside was a simple message, typed out and stuck in, so I couldn't tell who it was from.

"_Don't worry, Cater. I've got your back. Always. Happy Valentine's Day, Number 4._" I read aloud, then closed the card and put it in my backpack. "Hm... I wonder who it's from?" I chuckled to myself. _This must be what everyone goes through when they get something. It's... not bad._

I grinned to myself as I closed my locker, then walked over to the common-room. Adding a small jump before opening the door, I composed myself.

"Someone looks cheerful!"  
>"Well... I guess..."<br>"You got something, didn't you?"

Sixth sense. Again! "Cinque! How'd you guess?" I grinned. I'm happy about this.

She tapped her nose, chuckling. "I just know~! Oh, and your face is like a tomato. You _might _want to wait in here until that cools off!"

Wha- It's not that bad, is it?" I was given a nod in response. "Ah, uh... Haha!"  
>We laughed for a while, until Cinque covered my mouth with her hand. She put her finger to her lips and shushed. "Someone's coming! Hide!"<p>

I ducked behind one of the desks, Cinque's bag obscuring any view of me. Cinque stood back, leaning on the desk to hide me. She summoned her mace and was inspecting it for scratches when two figures walked in.

"Yeah, man! Did you see that behemoth! I was all like wow, and pazzam! And then it came crashing onto the floor! You should've been there!"  
><em>So that was Jack... Talking about some monsters...<em>  
>"Yeah, yeah. I get it.. You were out killing Behemoths whilst I got detention. Way to go rub it in!"<br>A small oomph, then Jack spoke again.  
>"No need to bust my internal organs, I'll be quiet about it, okay? Oh hi there Cinque! What's up?"<p>

_That second voice was Eight, right? That explains the elbowing, at least. But detention? He doesn't look like he'd be one to get detention._  
>Cinque smiled and dismissed her weapon. "Good afternoon! Not much is happening, just checking the mace. Valentines sure is a quiet day, huh~?"<p>

"Mmhm! Yep, sure is! We only get a lecture then it's free period for the rest of the day. A few of us went off to town, spend some of that Gil we get on missions. Me? I'm not bothered. Quite happy twiddling my thumbs!" _Jack sure is jolly today, but when is he not? He might as well be the joker of the class._

Cinque giggled. "You know what I think? You didn't go to town because... You're saving for something. I'm right, aren't I~!"  
>Jack took a double take, and Eight chuckled and pat his shoulder.<br>"It's ok, man, we all know you're saving for that tux. There's a ball or something in town and you've got a date, right? That's why you've been taking on extra missions- you need Gil!"  
>Cinque laughed and added, "Never knew you were one to ballroom dance, Jack!"<p>

"Well, believe it or not I'm quite the charmer."  
>Eight sighed and flicked the back of his head. "No, you're just full of yourself. Now go on, don't you have work to catch up on? Ace was nice enough to get you all four days worth of homework. You wouldn't want to disappoint, right?"<br>"Geez Louise. Ever the scholar. Ah-Kay! I'm on my way. Adios, Eight, Cinque."  
>Jack walked out.<p>

_Ah, that's good, one down, one to go. Then I can talk to Cinque again. C'mon Eight, don't let me down... Go and follow Jack..._  
>"Well, now he's gone... Hey there, Cinque. Are you busy? I want to talk to someone, is all." Eight smiled and walked a bit closer to Cinque and her desk.<br>"Uh... I think I have a bit of work to do, actually. I want to go talk with the girls about last week's lessons." Cinque put a finger on her chin.

"Sorry, Eight."  
>"Please? I'll only be two minutes..." He folded his arms.<br>"Uhm... If it's only two minutes, I can lend an ear, I suppose." Cinque put her arms behind her back and swayed a bit, smiling.  
>"Thank you!"<br>"Don't go thanking me just yet, you're already on the clock. There's 30 seconds gone!"  
>He stared at her for half a second, then realised and stuttered a bit. "W-well, I was wondering, since you have this sixth sense and all... And are very smart regards uh..." He whispered the next part. "girls. So I was wondering..."<br>"That's a minute fifteen gone~"  
>"Cinque! D-do you know if someone likes me? I mean, I like her- but I'm not sure." he unfolded his arms, blushing. "Well, that's it, really. I sound like such a tragic high schooler, like in those silly stories, don't I?"<p>

Cinque laughed a little. "That's all? Well, Eight. I'm actually not too sure... I'd need to really do some sneaking around for that. What, did you send them some-" Cinque stopped talking, checked her watch and started to push Eight out of the door, much to his protest. Before closing the door in his face, she smiled oh-so-innocently and continued. "Sorry Ei! Two minutes are up!"  
>"What? No fair Cin-"<p>

I stood up again. "High school books? Yeah, this is a lot like that. Tragic hero trying to woo girl, and asking another girl to find out. Not very original, is he?"  
>Cinque walked back, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, a character in an ancient children's story. "You know who he means, right?"<br>"Hm? Um... Nope. Sice? It could be Deuce, he goes on missions with her every once in a while."  
>"Nope! It's you, of course!"<br>My face went red again, even after all my attempts to rid myself of it. "No way, Cinque... Why would he like me? Doesn't seem to be an obvious choice..."  
>"Think about it, and anyway, since when did Ei do anything people expect him to do? He goes to a war-school and refuses to pick up a weapon. On missions he always puts himself in the way of you and a monster- little subtle things like that. And he's the only one to refer to you by your number, even in different languages."<br>"He does that? I never noticed."  
>"It's because he uses that as code words between him and the guys. Seven and Sice are in on it too, you know. He's called you Vier [Fee-ar] (2), Vuin (3), Tessera (4) and Cuattro (5), to name a few. "<p>

I put my left hand on my hip. "Really? That's a shock, to say the least..." I turned around, my face would ruin whatever I was going to say. "That's really sweet. It's nice to think he's always got my back in a battle, too. He didn't have to be so secretive about it, he should know that. But I think that card's from him then, it'd make sense."

Cinque patted me on the shoulder. "So, when are you gonna tell him you like him too, huh?"  
>I could feel that smile of hers burning the back of my neck.<br>That sixth sense of hers.

{3rd Person}

"What do I do... Do I... No, that'd be so stupid." Eight ran a hand through his hair, and continued pacing. "Do I say something? I _think _I should, but what do I even say..."

He stomped his foot on the ground and growled. "I really don't see how this is so difficult. I guess I'll just talk to her later- but I bet she'll laugh at me, or something. Ugh, or maybe I should just keep quiet. I _did _send her that card, but I've not seen her today. Well, I guess I better go find Cater."

Eight started to run off to the east corridor, then started walking nervously when he got to the corridor. Still, he tried to look as confident as he always did, walking throughout the Peristylum.

Cater, however was walking up the eastern corridor, spring in her step. _I might as well go and talk to him. Jack isn't here, so he might be by himself._

The two met halfway in the corridor. Lessons were going on for the other classes, because normally Class Zero would be out fighting. In fact, the duo were so immersed in their own thoughts, they walked into each other's shoulders.

"Oof!" "Ow..."  
>"S-Sorry there mis- Cater? What are you doing here?"<p>

"I could ask you the same thing, Eight." She smiled, and carried on talking. "I was just looking for you anyway!"  
>Eight shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, attempting to keep what little demeanour he had left. "Funny that, I was looking for you too. So what did you need me for, Cater?"<br>She took off her backpack, then got the card out. Eight didn't react- not that Cater could see. He was just freaking out a bit in his head. She held the card up a bit to show him. "I was wondering if you knew who sent me this? I never get anything today, so I want to thank that person for sending it. So, do you have any ideas who sent it? It was in my locker, if that helps."  
>Eight 'thought' for a moment about 'who it was'. Well, it was me. Who do I blame? Can't blame Jack, and half the guys are out- they think of Cater as a little sister... Etro, I think I'm the only one who could have sent it. Probably should've thought that through.<br>He raised his left hand. "It was me. I thought you might like it, but I didn't know whether you liked chocolates or flowers or anything- you know, typical valentines presents... So I just got you that card. Sorry if you thought it was from someone far cooler than me, like someone in Class 9." He laughed a bit, then added whilst turning around. "I'll go leave you alone forever now, okay?"  
>He had started to walk away when Cater tapped his shoulder. Before he could turn fully around Cater had already caught him in a massive hug.<br>"Thank you Eight. This means a lot..."  
>It took a while to sink in, then Eight realised he wasn't hugging back.<p>

He amended that quickly.

-

"So, does this mean we can go out, like on a date?"  
>"Hmm... Sounds good to me. I like Italian food- pick me up at..."<br>"Whoah! I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself here. But yeah, I like Italian food. That settles it then!"

[A/N: And that is my very silly 4x8 fic. In hindsight, this is kindof long. Any critique would be just lovely, but if you like the fic, please tell me! Then I might write more!

Anyway, how do you guys pronounce Cinque? I say San-k (like the French), Sin-kuh, of San-kuh... But I'm not sure...

(1) Glass half-empty, Glass half-full. Little saying we have! If you say _Glass half-empty _means you tend to look at the bad things, such as you _lost_40% in a test. _Glass half-full _means you look at the bright side, like you _got _60% of all the answers right. If it doesn't make sense, my apologies.

(2) German for Four  
>(3) Al Bhed for Four<br>(4) Greek for Four (According to Google)  
>(5) Spanish for Four (According to Google)<p>

Thank you for reading!  
>- Pie <p>


End file.
